<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know What You Are by lil_pianissimo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851908">I Know What You Are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_pianissimo/pseuds/lil_pianissimo'>lil_pianissimo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventure's of Vampire Izaya [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Durarara!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Sexual Assault, Memory Loss, Multi, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, no beta we die like they/thems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:36:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_pianissimo/pseuds/lil_pianissimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masaomi confronts Izaya about who he really is and may have gotten more than he bargained for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kida Masaomi/Orihara Izaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventure's of Vampire Izaya [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know What You Are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been watching Vampire Diaries, so...here you go. I also wrote this at 12am, so excuse any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I know what you are.” Masaomi announced out of the blue.</p><p>The informant just chuckled at the naive blonde, “Really? Humor me, Masaomi-kun. Who am I?”</p><p>Masaomi swallowed down his nerves, “It’s not who you are, but what.”</p><p>Izaya rolled his eyes, “Excuse me, WHAT am I then?”</p><p>“You lack basic human emotions, like love and happiness. I doubt you actually feel hate. What you get off of is the adrenaline rush of putting your life in danger, the thrill of walking on the wild side. I used to think you were sociopathic, even crazy, but you are something entirely else.”</p><p>Izaya sighs, “You reprimand me for poor phrasing, yet you are describing who I am. Is there a point to this childish confession of yours?”</p><p>Masaomi blushed with heated frustration of being looked down on, “I am not proclaiming my love to you! I hate you! I’m saying a sociopath is unaware of the danger the put themselves in, but you are entirely aware and throw yourself directly into the middle of it and most times you are the cause of the danger in the world.”</p><p>“Where is this going, Masaomi-kun?”</p><p>“Shizuo could throw an entire utility pole at you and in most scuffles you come out unscathed.” The blonde took a deep breathe in to build his confidence, “You can’t get hurt.”</p><p>Izaya, again, chuckled at the boy derisively, “I feel this conversation is going in circles.”</p><p>“I’m not finished here!”</p><p>“You are wasting my time, Masaomi. You have yet to answer ‘what’ you claim me to be. Now, stop beating around the bush and get to the point.”</p><p>“You’re a vampire.”</p><p>A thick layer of silence sat on top of them as the accusation hung in air. Masaomi wasn’t sure what he expected, but derisive laughter was not one of his ideas.</p><p>“A vampire?! Are you high on something? Why on God’s good name, would you believe something so silly?!” The blonde was suddenly filled with red-hot embarrassment, “I have been called many things,” he wiped an invisible tear from the corner of his eye, “but a vampire is a first!”</p><p>“I’m not joking here!” He screamed defiantly, “I know you’re a vampire! I’ve done the research!”</p><p>“This joke is going too far. You realize vampires aren’t real right?”</p><p>“Celty shouldn’t be real, people say she isn’t, but she is! Anri is a possessed sword! You cannot convince me that you being a vampire is as unfathomable as a haunted sword!”</p><p>“Celty is a rarity and comes from Celtic mythology, which all mythology stems from uneducated people coming up with explanations to phenomenons they can’t explain. Saika is a Muramasa sword from ancient Japan used by samurai to kill their enemies and allies alike. It is a demonic sword because that type of sword is said to be cursed because of the amount of deaths tied to it. There is no explanation for a blood-sucking, immortal, creature that rises with the moon and burns in the sunlight.”</p><p>“But vampires have a history—“</p><p>“If you are referring to its origins leading back to Vlad the Impaler, he was a sadistic dictator and conquerer who used many morbid methods of torturing his victims. Never in his history did he eat his victims.”</p><p>“But I—“</p><p>“That’s enough. I don’t need you at the moment, so you can take your leave.”</p><p>“I’m not—!”</p><p>“I said, you can leave.” Izaya was very serious, and he’s even scarier when that smirk is wiped off of his face. He clearly was in no mood for his accusations. Masaomi didn’t say another word as he left the apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Three weeks pass since Masaomi approached the infuriating informant with, what he now realizes, was a stupid claim. Why did he even think that to begin with? He was such an idiot, and now Izaya has something else to blackmail him with. </p><p>He was walking home to Saki after spending the day with Mikado and Anri, since he had been laid off on his information gathering for now, when, low and behold, the yellow scarves spot him. They pushed him into an alleyway were no one would see them and started throwing shots.</p><p>“You never should have left the group, kid.”</p><p>Masaomi shrugged, “Look, I’m kind of in a hurry, so I’ll let you guys off with a warning, ‘kay?” He tried to walk off, but was shoved into the brick wall behind him.</p><p>“You’ll let us off with a warning? You don’t even understand the situation you’re in.”</p><p>The blonde could feel the anxiety clawing at his throat as the three, much older, much bigger men cracked their knuckles, pulled out weapons, whatever they had at their disposal.</p><p>“You know, I’m beginning to see what the others were saying about you…” the man creepily brushed Masaomi’s bangs over his ear, “you do look like a girl.”</p><p>Alarms blared in the blondes head as the men got closer with suggestive smiles carving their ugly mugs. Masaomi made a bolt for the slim opening between them, but was grabbed by the arms and thrown back to the wall. Rough hands pushed his shoulder to the bricks as another messed with the buckle of his belt. Whenever he struggled, or tried to shout, one of his friends would punch him in the face.</p><p>“My my, what is going on here?” All four of them jolted at the sudden voice that came from above them. Masaomi glanced up to see Izaya dangling on the fire escape of the building he was being molested on.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing here?!” The man currently gripping his crotch yelled as the raven picked at his fingers.</p><p>“I got bored in Shinjuku, fucked with Shizu-chan a bit, destroyed a women’s career, got hungry, and here I am!”</p><p>Masaomi closed his eyes and prayed for the informant to leave. As sick as it sounds, he would rather be raped and left for dead than have that morbid, sadistic freak catch them in the act.</p><p>“Am I interrupting something?” Izaya questioned sardonically.</p><p>“Get lost, freak! This doesn’t concern you!”</p><p>“Oh, I disagree. I make everything in this city my business, plus, I’m still hungry.” The raven pouted as he his eyes seemed to glow a deadly crimson under the moonlight. His eyes always looked red to Masaomi, but it almost seemed like there was a fire lit behind his eyes. “How would you lot like to get a bite with me? Ditch the blonde kid, play with me instead!”</p><p>“Forget it, asshole! You’re pretty, but not my type!”</p><p>Izaya faked injury, “Aw, such a shame. It looks like my actions are going to be lacking in consent,” The informant smirked evilly, “lucky for me, I don’t need consent from a group of wannabe thugs who didn’t even bother to ask for his consent in the first place!”</p><p>“What the fuck—!” The man gripping the blonde’s shoulder’s was thrown to the ground in the blink of an eye, and in his place stood the beguiling informant. The men tried to attack the raven, but each one failed miserably. Izaya was just too fast, in fact, he was much faster than usual. Stronger too, but maybe Masaomi’s eyes were playing tricks on him. It was when Izaya gripped the leader by the collar and sank his teeth into his neck that Masaomi realized he wasn’t losing his mind. <br/>The other thugs screamed in horror as their boss was sucked dry and fell to the concrete ground like a sack of lifeless potatoes. Blood dripped down Izaya’s face and neck as he turned to brutally attack the other’s throats. Within minutes, the horrid sound of slurping ceased and the three men were left stock still underneath the creature’s feet.</p><p>Masaomi shivered in fear as Izaya turned to him and smiled that goddamn cynical smile of his.</p><p>“What…what was that?!” The blonde asked as the informant morbidly sucked the blood off of his fingers. “What are you?!”</p><p>The blood made Izaya’s laugh sound different. It coated his throat and it gurgled menacingly, “I thought we already talked about this.”</p><p>He gasped, “You…you’re…!”</p><p>Izaya flashed inappropriate jazz hands, “Surprise!”</p><p>Masaomi shuddered, “Please, don’t eat me! I didn’t mean to reveal your secret!”</p><p>“Relax, kid. You didn’t reveal anything. No one would believe you if you tried. Plus, I very rarely feed from a fresh body, but tonight seemed like the opportune time. I didn’t like how they were treating you.”</p><p>His eyes went wide, “You did that…to protect me?”</p><p>“Let’s not make any more unfathomable accusations, shall we? I still have a use for you, nothing more, nothing less.”</p><p>“But…but you said…”</p><p>Izaya stepped closer, “As far as I’m concerned…” He opened his eyes and the red glow seeped into Masaomi’s soul. A wave of apathy brushed over him and pulled him into a dull void, “You didn’t see anything. You will go home and wake up believing this night to be a dream. Nothing you saw, or heard was real.”</p><p>The blonde monotonously repeated the mantra, “I didn’t see anything. Nothing I saw, or heard was real. It was all a dream.”</p><p>He smiled as he continued to charm him, “Good. Now, go home.” Masaomi said nothing as he turned stiffly to the left and walked out of the alleyway, back to his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Masaomi woke up with a splitting headache. How did he get home?</p><p>“Rough night?” His lover, Saki, questioned as she propped herself up on top of him.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess,” he combed his fingers through his hair, “I had the weirdest dream…”</p><p>Saki smiled as she traced his chest, “What about?”</p><p>“Izaya…but he was a vampire. He killed a bunch of people.”</p><p>Saki giggled, “Now, that’s just silly!”</p><p>He laughed, “I know right? So crazy.”</p><p>“Well, it really is just that.”</p><p>“Crazy?”</p><p>She laughed, “No! A dream!”</p><p>He laughed along with her as they continued to laze around in bed. That dream was still bothering him, but he decided to shrug it off. After all, there is absolutely, positively, no way that Izaya Orihara is a vampire.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Let me know what you think. Durarara is my favorite thing to write, so I would love any advice or comments about the fanfic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>